Shake, Rock and Roll
by Gothicruby
Summary: Set in the "Thor: The Mighty Avenger" Universe:   The last time Thor saw Loki he was sucked through to certain doom, left for dead; gone. So why is it that they found him sitting, quite contrite, in Jane's new rocking chair?
1. Chapter 1

**Lo; Toast!**

As a prince of Asgard; Thor had often been privy to the court jesters. Yet even as a child he thought of them as idle things-prancing around, barking wildly at the foot of his father's throne, tripping over the odd pigeon. Be it they were harping on about nagging wives or juggling with fire, while impressive, he just couldn't describe them as...well...funny.

"No_._"

Midgard's affairs however, specifically Jane's, were another matter entirely.

Her face was priceless, just so stoic beneath the black gristle splatters. Bargaining the toast's current hostage situation wasn't going well.

"No." butter knife bared in defence of her defiled corporate jacket "Not _today_." and as she leaned in close, and the metallic contraption valiantly defended its' borders with the remains Jane's singed breakfast, Thor knew that it was war.

He couldn't help it, he had to bow his head at the laugh bubbling beneath his throat; better to drown in his coffee than by the daggers she was glaring his way.

"It _would_ have to be today, wouldn't it?" she snatched a napkin from under his arm; practically stabbing at her stained lapels as Thor came, offering up a handful of the soft sheets apologetically,

"An imporant day, I take it?" he was careful to shelve his drink on the counter before coming within striking distance

"Only if you count the most important merger deal of the year," was she supposed to mop around the grease or into it? Why was it soaking through?  
>"This deal could do wonders for the museum's tourist influx, not to mention-<em>the rocking chair<em>!"

The mighty Thor stumbled verilly as Jane span away, heels thundering across the tiles and into the bedroom leaving the sputtering deity grasping at falling napkins.

"The, ah...rocking chair?" dispensing the tissues on the counter, he quirked an eyebrow as she cluttered back, cradling a sweater in the crook of her arm and rifling through a handful of notes "A vital asset?"

"Very," brown eyes danced warilly back and forth across the crumpled papers, shifting as manically as she turned them "It's an heirloom, my aunt's sending it over, she's moving cross country y'see, so she didn't want it leaving it's home town; something about her husband carving it from his own tree,"

"I didn't think your aunt would've been old enough for a museum exhibit!" her brow jolted up to meet his genuinely awe-struck face and for a moment, Jane Foster was genuinely unsure whether to burst into laughter or tears.

"Wha-? Oh! No, look," whipping the card from the pawed bundle and passing it up to him "She said they'd deliver it today around noon-Thor I need a favour; if today's gonna run as long as I think it is then I'm not gonna be able to run back to catch this," Thor noted as she visibly deflated, her gaze drifting anxiously over the thoughts of the day before snapping back to meet his "I _really _don't trust the old thing down in storage; can you just open the door when they knock? Please?" She was running late, so at the back of her mind Jane knew she shouldn't really mellow into the hands he braced upon her shoulders, but that gentle grin of his just always did do her in.

"I'll answer the door Jane." Luckilly she'd thought ahead long ago to hoard a reserve of broaches, clips, bobbles and anything remotely knick-knack that she could get away with sporting in work; because it was worth the extra two minutes of traffic time to give him that hug.

_Tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thor's Day**

On average, Thor's day could be considered blasé at best. By _his _standards anyway; ordinarilly in times of old (Circa last year if the mortal calander was anything to go by) it wasn't out of a blue moon to find yourself brawling before breakfast; fistial communication in asgard was regarded as so healthy that it was practically bad manners to not engage in a round of, atleast _"Stop Punching Thyself,"_

Obviously, Midgard's customs had needed him to reel back just a little.  
>Alright; he was practically atrophying where he sat, the vase had more spring in its' step than he'd had in the past two hours.<p>

The all-father himself would've ordered his head on the block a thousands times over if he could see _this_! Why did the cable always have to go out when he really needed it?

Lo; such inconveniences where to be reigned in for the moment. Afterall, it was but one day, for an exceptionally good cause, for one more hour-but Odin himself help that poor delivery lad if he dared take any sweeter of his own time.

For the sake of his own thunderous thighs, the prince arose from his couch-esque throne to curiously peruse across Jane Foster's mantel; a quaint little gallery of snapshots all adorned in their little wooden cases, Thor couldn't help but bask a bit in the glow of smiles and silly faces upon each. Shuffling along through the outings and gatherings-pausing at one particularly old image, of Jane alongside that ex-fellow he'd met upon his arrival, to oh so gently place it on its' face and therebye relieve the rictus from his own grin. Just behind that laid an aged oval frame, significantly more-so than the first, with a faster fading figure within it-with a blink Thor guessed that this was perhaps the chief he could answer to for his current duty by how snuggled she seemed within a rocker of her own. A fond grunt escaped as he took note of how tenderly she sat within the chair's frame, beaming much like his own mother would once upon a time when he was very, very young.

While he admired the soft grin of the woman's cheeks: Thor was nowhere near ready to slam into it!

He near enough wrenched the mantle from it's foundation as he clung for balance; the rest of the world hurtling around him.

Fists tensing, brow tautening and growling all the way, the thunder lord wrenched himself upwards against the shuddering earth just in time to go toppling down towards it when it stilled.

He lay amongst the carnaged clutter, something was flickering into his eyes in he distance.

Smarting already, it was annoying.

A growl as his palms slapped against the floorboards and he heaved back up; feet skidding, Thor dashed towards the windows, flinging them open before his heart leapt into his neck.

It gleamed so brightly before him, bathing him in a glow warmer than the sun itself, breathing the chill of shock out from his chest.

Faced with such a wonder, such a jewel, such a stunning, gorgeous beauty he could only sputter.

The rainbow glistened, beckoned before him.

The bifrost had been open.

Another horn honked.

Another engine revved.

_Another _last nerve went.

Two calls of profuse, sincere, intense apology for such inexcusable tardiness on her behalf had already gone down like a bag of broken glass and here she was about to make a third.

It _would_ have to be today, wouldn't it?

Traffic; expected.

Pile-ups; prepared for.

Entire lanes closing off due to freak earthquakes: only ever today.

Very rarely did one have proof that, aside from the Norse one she'd got lounging on her couch, every deity and their mother's _ever_ officially hated Jane Foster. With another huff, the disgruntled brunette raised her phone once more.

Acts of God indeed, atleast that covered the last hour 'till noon-the first four had just been padding that she'd had to fib a little ways through. So here she sat; staring lethargically at, literally, her lifeline; one more call of delay, even if to grovel before the board's collective feet, was probably all the gateway needed to fire her clear across the highway: and even if she left it, snaked through the lanes, turned herself around and hid behind closed doors until tomorrow she was _still_ as good as unemployed.

The sudden ringing, thankfully, narrowed her choices significantly,

"Hello-! Oh , how-?" Jane's lips pursed abruptly "He did?" and immediately after, her shoulders slumped over the wheel "Ohh...he _did_?" head shaking in forfeit "No, no; don't fret, I'll be right there."

Correction; the Norse one had beef too.

No time.

No time at all.

He was dazzled, in awe of its' splendour. He'd basked readilly, stresses of the day, the month, the year, all of it just ebbing away from him; he dares think to stretch a hand out towards it...

_And it all but __**dissappears!**_

Zooming off through the sky, glistening in the distance, just taunting him!

No time had been to waste, he had to track it.

But he had a duty to attend to.

But this was _vital._

And getting away.

This definately took priority.  
>After a further scramble, manic scribbing, and an almighty <em><strong>'BAP!' <strong>_of a note against the neighbour's door, Thor took off to, what he could only _assume_ was, something to do with home.  
>That was the plan anyway; really, one <em>could<em> assume that the trail had cooled once the twinkle passed from his eye-but Thor was Asgardian, he was sure that if he were to just concentrate as hard as he could on where it had been then he surely would be able to find it. In all fairness that had worked for longer than the average one might think until his temper flared up after his tenth mile of farmland and that (far too flimsy _anyway_!) flying machine, a jet plane apparently, practically ambushed him, what with barelling through the clouds and nigh on smacking him with its' wings like that.

Ofcourse the pilot was alright once Thor grabbed it by the tail and set it back down, safe and sound. Though he was forced to concede his efforts, leaving him with a flaring temper, a useless trail and mighty mjiolnir blazing against the scattered remains of a tree. His mind was still reeling-the bifrost opening for such a display, only to snap back shut the minute it was in his grasp;

_Why?_  
>What other purpose?<p>

Who else for?

Odin's wrath may have been notorious but surely _taunting_ him would've been a less pressing matter?

Such wonderings left him seething, but the residual snarls of his outburst were beginning to taper away in favour of present affairs. So it was, as he hoisted his hammer from its' chip-laden battleground, he took to the sky: defeated, purposeless and having utterly failed in all of the days duties.

Odin may have had the temper of fire itself; but Thor was sure that Hel hath no fury like a woman who loved her auntie.

"Really, I guess it coulda been worse," the balding neighbour took a moment to thoughtfully nudge the collapsed door with his foot "I mean, considering how that fella of yours can be,"

Jane nodded; smile stiff "I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason ," for all her pleading, he had _better_.

"Oh I don't doubt that , I mean he did seem pretty rattled, that lad of your's but I think he meant well," his hands went into his pockets, one returning briefly to hand her the crumpled scrap of note.

It took her a few turns around to be able to find which way it was read, but after a little squinting the museum curator was finally able to decipher

**"****ANSWER JANES DOOR!"**

"I had 'em haul it out back for ya," he motioned as she blank herself back to reality. Any other day and she'd have been touched, or worried, or warped between the two at Thor's urgency. She nodded, a little lighter she supposed as she followed her neighbour to his back gate, but really having to wait for the motions to pass as her heels clicked abraisively over the patio.

"Here we are!" beamed a little as he wheeled the crate through for her, patting its' surface as he landed it "Bit of a fixer-upper but all in one piece!" a chuckle "Atleast; I hope so anyway,"

"You're telling me!"

The box she came to see wasn't exactly first class packaging; infact, with a wrinkle of her nose, this looked quite appaling!  
>The wood was fraying, discoloured even: if she didn't know any better she'd have sworn it'd had fire set to it, or at the very least been sent down a ditch a couple of times! Even by local delivery standards this was almost obscene.<p>

"Bit of a heave though, I gotta say" he commented as she circled warilly its' decrepit form "Felt like a lead weight in there, what was it again?"

"A rocking chair, or what's left of it by the look," propping an elbow on it threatened to topple the thing off of its' trolly; yelping, they were able to steady it a little haphazardly back on before it came crashing down, but not before its' contents rattled and gave a small yet sharp _"Oof!"_

Jane froze, nails bearing into the charred wood. Her neighbour was standing just as stiff, staring straight at her.

"You got a crowbar?"

"In the shed."

"Open it. Now."

Really they hardly needed the tool at all; once the top was yanked off, the front wall practically collapsed on que.

Jane shook her head. She blinked. She shook her head again.

Alas; she wasn't imagining this.  
>The rocking chair was intact, she should have been focussing on that, thankful for it.<p>

Something just seemed a little more important at this stage. Here was Jane Foster, standing before her aunts' home-made rocking chair and staring into the glazed green eyes of a little boy.

"What You Say She Was Into?"

_Tbc..._


	3. Chapter 3

"How did he get _in_ there?"

The boy was nine, ten at most and surely no older.

This had to be a mistake, what other possible explaination could there be?  
>Jane's aunt was a kindly old soul: A frail little thing, she sat on her porch knitting tea-cosies and embroiding bunnies on quilts and baking cookies and brownies and frosted cakes under an autumn glow, practically <em>Martha-freaking-Stewart<em>.

She was not a-a-!

"Looks a little drugged,"

If looks could kill, Jane would've had Ragnarok on the doorstep. A human bogart; Jane Foster's aging aunt Agatha was anything but a human bogart.

Alright maybe a little senile. But that did _not_ mean she went around trussing up little boys like medievil page-boys and stuffing them in boxes! Surely!

Cautiously lowering herself to kneel, russett brown eyes remarked the child as best they could. He was pale, gaunt definately and while it was entirely possible that he hadn't eaten for atleast a few days-she could exactly say that he seemed the picture of any major sexual assault. Afterall he wasn't huddled up in a shaking splendour; whimpering or howling for his mother. If anything, back lolling against the rest with his limbs sprawled out before him, he just looked well...tired...more than anything...A mental fist thumped that thought; it was also entirely possible he could take one look at her, arch up in a Vietnam-esque flash-back and bawl for all of Bergen.

Even if her aunty wasn't to blame.

Well she was half right anyway, as stepped through with a grace of an elephant, rattling the side of the box-the young boy regarded her with one sharp glance before toppling out of the rocker and would've smashed his face in on the patio had Jane not thought to reach out and clamp his arms for support, drawing them both into a clumsy, stumbling sort of structure on the floor,

"H-hey-!" a wince, but after licking dry, nervous lips she choked her tone down to a less abrasive force "Hey," a soft sort of correction, "How did you wind up in the box, kiddo?"

He seemed to sway in her arms, mouth wavering open and closed with a dry, squeaky sort of grunt

"Whuh...huh...?"

Hitching his pants, she felt Cheng crouch beside her as he too reached an arm out to steady the lad himself "He doesn't look well at all Miss Foster,"

Jane winced with a reluctant nod "I'll call an ambulance," the lad jostled a little as she shifted him towards her neighbour so she could reach for her phone, but before she could begin dialling the number a small hand immediately shot out to awkwardly cover the key-pad.

"Wait..."

She reached back out in alarm, ready for him to topple over once more, but he only slouched scrubbing his forearm over his sunken eyes, shaking his head and blinking through fatigue "Wait,"

"Are you ok?" she waited as he cleared his throat, shaking off the remnants of his dizziness,

"Yeah," a cough "Just dizzy, I guess..." a palm went to his temple, massaging a bit of a gruff spot beneath, Jane now noticed, such an ornate piece atop his head. Come to think of it, with a blink, the lad didn't exactly look all that much like a reinassance fair character; as he wobbled a little to his feet: The emblem that graced the centre of his chest, for example, may have been European but it seemed a little ornate for a Brittish castle sort of deal, actually it seemed just a bit expensive looking to be used as a costume piece, that couldn't be real gold could it?

Once he seemed to find his feet; the world suddenly seemed as shiny and new as the future was in the fifties "Where am I?"

"Bergen," she dusted off her skirt as she stood with , still keeping a watchful eye on the boy as the elder man began to back off

"Well he seems to have perked up," his hands once again went to his pockets "Listen Miss Foster; if it's all the same I really have to be getting back in; some of us _do_ work from home,"

Her attention wasn't particularly divided at the moment "Thankyou, again ," but it was quite dismissive if it was she was being totally honest, having to hurry slightly after the boy, who seemed to been sauntering a little ways down the front path "You sure you're alright?"

"Where?" he gave her a sharp, almost perplexed stare to which she had to backtrack a little haphazardly,

"Ah-Oklahoma,"

A slow blink and a raise of a helpless brow later;

"Apologies, but; _huh_?"

Jane gave him another careful once-over, if she didn't have just a bit of past experience, the thought that he genuinely might not be from around, well, anywhere near here wouldn't have crossed her mind. She took another careful step towards him "Um, say," she once again had his attention "What did you say your name was,"

"I didn't," he had quite a casual bounce to his voice as he once again turned to gawk at the surroundings

"Well, yeah but-"

"It's Loki,"

"You're Thor's brother!"

Bright green orbs flickered playfuly as he whirled around to face her; his mouth curving upwards in an impish grin "Then you're Jane Foster!"

"Wha-You've heard of me?"

The lad, Loki, let out a bit of a laugh as he bounced a bit closer "Oh you've been all the chatter since the Warriors Three bounced back up the Bifrost," he swayed quite merilly on his heels "So you're his new sweet-heart, right?"

"Ohh, well," she flushed but couldn't help a giggle of her own "Ya know, one date on a magic chariot and-h-hey!" another school-girlish titter "You don't wanna hear about that, all boring, grown-up stuff,"

"Ah I'm old enough," but he left it with a cheery grin all the same "But speaking of; where is the big fella?"

"Good question," sobering with a fold of her arms, she cocked her head towards the residual wreckage of her neighbour's domain "Apparrently he got a little rattled in the earthquake, left that in his wake,"

Now it was Loki's turn to lean curiously on his left side "How come?"

"Well," Jane's tongue clicked quite thoughtfully "He was waiting for that rocking chair to come for me, I guess he got a little hasty when he saw...well..._whatever_ it was he saw," she handed him the crumpled up note.

Glossy green eyes half lidded at the scrawl "Oh yeah, this is Thor's rushed hand." a beat "Well, it could be his general hand, either one looks like he tried to write with Mjiolnir." There was an tedious sort of air to how he regarded the scrap before crumpling it up into his own breast pocket before following the brunette lady over to where the troubling rocker was parked,

"Either way," she huffed at the weight of the darn thing,(her uncle just _had_ to line the feet of it with a coat of copper didn't he? _"Keeps the rock smooth."_ he'd say,) "Ooh, I find I miss him when," a wince as she attempted to find its' balance "He's not around..." grunting, she began hauling it across the street. She paused momentarilly to look into that same impish grin, feeling the corners of her mouth tugging up to return it before she beckoned over across the street. While it didn't help her hurry lugging such a thing back home; it helped when the little gentleman paused to hold the door open for her.

There was a notable chill in the air threatening to impose by the time Thor descended. Bracing Mjiolnir at his side, he squared up his shoulders as regally as he could; steeling himself for the oncoming conversation. He could only hope she wouldn't think _too_ lowly of the days misfortunes, but all he could really do at this point was set his jaw and defend what he'd atleast tried.

Marching across the threshold he prepared himself for whatever wounded gaze or sigh of discontent that would befall him once he stepped through that front door.

Stepping through; Thor was immediately assaulted by the shrill of joyous, giggling merriment coming from her living-room-he backtracked immediately.  
>Suffice to say; it wasn't what he was expecting-but who was he to really argue at this point in time? Still, he pressed on with a certain reservation<p>

"Jane?" removing his helm, he followed the sound of laughter,

"Thor, that you?" she poked her head on through the door, grin never faultering upon his presence "Hey, took ya long enough; we got the rocking chair in safe and sound,"

His shoulders visably relaxed at the mention "That was reliable then, I take it?" he returned her brightly brimming smile with one of his own, allowing her to loop her arms around one of his own "You seem to have cheered since this morning, a good day?"

"Oh don't get me started, let's just say I had _alot_ of grovelling to catch up on when I finally got out of that congestion,"

His brow furrowed curiously as she pulled away to pad over to the counter; grabbing up the remnants of her glass before turning to him, "You have a visitor a by the way,"

"Me?" the curve of his mouth began to crack upwards; setting smugly into a familiar grin "Well let me guess!" a laugh as he turned to stride on through into the sitting area "Good old Volstagg perhaps? The tang of those Guiness-meeds all it takes for you to rattle the earth itself?"

"Uhh actually-!" too late; he'd already made his way over to the couch-completely and utterly unprepared for what awaited him through there. The god staggered back in shock, as the small figure within suddenly leapt up and over towards him,

"Thor!"

If gods could have heart attacks; he may have just been wiped out,

_Tbc..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Telling Tales**

_Blink._

Still there.

_Blink again. _

Nay; it was still as it was.

There seemed to be a vague giggling echoing from behind him as he walked out only to return and repeat the process.

"Say brother?" the _(_..._likeness? Vision? Oneset of a nervous breakdown?)_ boy leaned forward on his forearms against the back of the couch, head tilting against his shoulder "If you're gonna be wearing holes in the carpet all night; can I watch Team America?"

"_Loki_?" blue eyes peered increduliously as he finally approached; looming slightly over that grinning little face,

"'Bout as sharp as the hammer, huh?" another laugh laced his remark, prompting a seemingly lost glint to those piercing orbs and Thor, almost reflexively, crouched in a bit as if it would help him make any more sense of the situation.

"Here we are!" two glasses of iced tea came to be on the coffee table as Jane glid in, rosy cheeked and cheery smiles all 'round "On the house,"

"Better make it a double for this one," Loki swept forward for the glass, taking a moment to joyfully swirl his ice with the striped bendy straw "Looks like it was a day and a half!"

"So I heard," she came to settle by Loki, turning towards the ever perplexed Thor "No worries though Thor," she caught his attention almost a little too sharply "I've just been introducing Loki to the wonderous world of daytime TV," she had to roll her eyes in amusement "'Educational' I know,"

"Was for me!" Loki leaned over towards the blonde once more "'cos like; there was this show where like this dude, he lost his car man! It was like, sick!" a snicker escaped him briefly at Thor's apparent mystification before turning back to Jane to ask "What's the 90's?"

It took all her effort not to snort ice-tea through her nose; choking warmly on another laugh "Aw Thor," a shake of the head, beaming, "How come you never mentioned your little brother was this little?"

"He's usually not," standing, he came around to stand before the child; straight backed yet as bewildered as ever "Loki..." another set of blinks, just to be sure "What are you doing?"

Now it was the younger sibling's turn to turn a puzzled look "What?"

"You, here," he motioned briskly to the small form "So...young!"

"Oohhh," Loki's demeanor subsided a little, glancing down contemplatively "Right; you haven't actually _seen_ me like this yet,"

"Not since our last encounter brother,"  
>Jane watched as Thor's posture stiffened a little, his chin tilting up in reservation "I take it that you lost what you so desperately clung to?"<p>

Loki winced visably, slouching back into the couch "It was a rough day."

"Guys," the friction snapped slightly at their female companion's leaning forward "Maybe this is more _'morning after' _sort of talk?" there was a worried grimace staining her features as she motioned Thor to Loki's dejected state, his laugh lines sagging in stark comparison.

The thunderer let out an audiable sigh, brow softening as he regarded his now very little brother; green form tucked tightly into itself, the bitterness wasn't lost on him. Deftly, Thor came to sit on the cushion next to Loki who made no effort to avoid him

"Does father know?" a decidedly gentle tone as the younger one's gaze flitted awkwardly to the side

"Dad...knows _enough_, kinda,"

"But he didn't send you himself?"

"Not exactly, no."

"You've run away," Jane's brow knitted softly together as she failed to meet his eye.

Thor ran a hand thoughtfully through stray locks of his own hair, jaw setting in uncharacteristicly, focussed contemplation "You cannot keep this from the Allfather for long," stiff blue met sharp green with a grim set "You will have to go back."

Loki's gaze did not waver "He'll just throw me back out..."

"He'll be concerned." Jane tried, discreetly edging off from the renewed tension

"He'll be outraged." he never broke eye contact with the older male who seemed to be bristling in mild fluster

"Which will only worsen the longer you put it off,"

"I can't go back."

Thor stood sharply, once more looming over the smaller form in adamant frustration "No lies Loki; I've seen you flitting from realm to realm with-"

"Thor." his green orbs were glassy, he noted, failing to hold as firm a stature as his counterpart "I _can't_ go back."

"Thor," Jane stood to rest a placating arm on his back "C'mon; you know better than anyone about dad-issues, surely," she fixed him with a look of her own, soft but chastising. He met that gaze with a gradual calm ebbing over his stiff features. He took another breath as he turned his attention once more to the boy. The younger one's posture had opened up significantly,leaning forwards as his legs drew up and in; his lip jutting slightly but eyes wide and worried. Loki was _pleading_.

"You approve of him staying here then, Jane?" a sense of soft laced the otherwise solid resolve of his tone; Jane knew him well however, and her brow merely quirked as a hint of that smile began to quirk at her lips,

"Ofcourse I approve," a trace of a chuckle "Safest with you isn't he? _'Mighty Thor?'_"

While he didn't shift his expression per-say; she could see a glitter of pride reaching his eyes, a flash of responsibility soon followed as he stepped a little closer.

This time he couldn't really bar an almost nostalgic tenderness for the boy; It was Loki, no doubt, but a state of old that in lew of a few events appeared to have been forgotten. Thor set himself into a steady stance but this time regarding the child with much more familiarity "Alright brother," a large hand reached to brush against the back of his head "I'll protect you,"

Loki's disdainful gaze flickered almost instantly in a relieved laugh, slackening visably beneath the thunder god's palm, "But!" he didn't leave off just yet however "You _must_ behave, agreed?"

"Oh totally! Best behaviour; scout's honour and all!" that mischevious gleam once more kissed his features "Hardly know I'm here at all,"

Liar. But Thor clapped his back affectionately all the same.

"Well now that's out of the way," Jane beamed between them both "Thor come see what all the fuss was about," she set herself wistfully into the troublesome chair as Thor chuckled, looking it over

"Aye! Quite a saga for it,"

"Really?" Loki scampered over; taking the liberty to bounce into Jane's lap with an ever impish smile "Tell me _all_ about it!" he looped his arms around her neck.

Jane was smiling as Thor set a hand on his hip with lowered lids.

_Tbc..._

_(Note: Thanks to JannaKalderash for the awesome review! =D ) _


End file.
